pmebge_fanmadefandomcom-20200215-history
Items
Information What are items? Items are stuff that appear in your inventory Apple Gained from a tree.. This is the 1st ever item to begin with A This is the 1st ever material item . . . Berry Gained from a bush.. . . . . . . Bomb Gained from a gamepass: bomb . . . . . . . . Bow Gained from a gamepass: bow This is the 1st ever item to begin with B . . . . . Bread Gained from buying bread for 5 coins Trivia: It was glitchy back in the days . . . . . Caterpillar Gained from finding it on top of an house OR around some trees This is the 1st ever item to begin with C . . . . . . Fake Passport Gained from a sign Trivia: there is a small chance that it will turn in to a probably real passport This is the 1st ever item to begin with F . . . . Heal Potion Gained from crafting.. but we cant tell what the recipe is.. This is the 1st ever item to begin with H Trivia: it heals . . . . Hunger Potion Gained from crafting but we cant tell what the recipe is... Trivia: it makes your hunger full . . . . . Invisible Potion Gained from crafting we cant tell Trivia: it makes you invisible When you go back to being visible you look all weird This is the 1st ever item to begin with I . . . Jump Potion Gained from crafting you already know what we are gonna say Trivia: it increases your jump power by 100 This is the 1st ever item to begin with J . . . Log Gained from the knight team Trivia: it can break down houses This is the 1st ever item to begin with L . . . Pink flower Gained from a corner Trivia: None of the parts cast shadows.. . . . . . . . . . Probably Real Passport Gained from buying it from a sign for 5 coins It has a 50/50 chance to not work/work This is the 1st ever item to begin with P . . . . Real Passport Gained from buying a gamepass: real passport It has a small chance of becoming a fake passport (But you can just rejoin) This is the 1st ever item to begin with R . . . SpamBow Gained from being an admin This is a modified version of the bow gamepass Speed Potion Gained from a crafting recipe we cant tell it tho.. Trivia: this sets walkspeed to 50 . . . . . Sword Gained from a gamepass: sword This is the 1st ever item to begin with S Trivia: It was supposed to have a custom model back in the days . . . . . . . . Uncooked bread Gained from clicking a part This is the 1st ever item to begin with U . . . . . Shield This is a removed item, you could get it by the shield gamepass Removed due to bugs